The present invention relates to a method of dynamically balancing a flexible torque transmission coupling without the use of support arbors.
Flexible torque transmission couplings are widely used to transmit power from the rotating shaft of a prime mover such as a motor to the rotating shaft of a driven member to accommodate relative misalignment of the shafts. Couplings of this type typically include a hub and a center member with a flexing element positioned therebetween and attached to both the hub and the center member to provide a flexible joint.
Flexible couplings are usually dynamically balanced by rotating them about an axis extending longitudinally through the coupling thus determining the amount and location of any imbalance in the coupling. Any imbalance can be compensated for by either removing material from the points of imbalance or adding weight at a location 180.degree. from the point of imbalance.
In order to effectively and accurately dynamically balance flexible couplings it is essential that the normally flexible coupling be made both angularly and axially rigid. Previously known methods included the use of a support arbor placed through the coupling to make the coupling rigid. While this method has been widely used, it has several disadvantages.
Balancing couplings with support arbor requires that the arbor itself be balanced necessitating precision grinding of the arbor to prevent coupling imbalance due to imbalance or eccentricity of the arbor. Also, this prior technique required that the balancing be repeated with the position of the arbor being changed to offset the effects of tooling imbalance.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention to provide a method of dynamically balancing a flexible torque transmission coupling without employing support arbors.